Demonology
by purpledragon42
Summary: Emiko gets more than she bargained for when she decides to befriend an exuberant, tow-headed 5-year-old who quite literally crash lands into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, first off, for those of you joining Emiko's world for the first time – Welcome!  What you've discovered here is a side story to a much bigger OC story which can also be found on my account. I don't think it's necessary for you to have read the main story in order to enjoy this one; so, please feel free to keep reading and tell me what you think.

This side story was written for a couple of different reasons. The first was that I decided I wanted to establish when Emiko and Naruto first met. However, I knew I couldn't make a whole story out of just their first meeting, so I tried to come up with something a little bit more plot-involved. In the end it was my cousin who helped me to really flesh everything out by allowing me to use (and probably abuse) one of her OC characters. Thank you! :) Since she allowed me to use her, I figured it was only polite to try to make this story into a bit of an introduction for that character, as well. And if you find yourself interested, then I highly encourage you to go take a look at Musical Uchiha's profile to read more.

*takes a deep breath* Yay! The author's note is FINALLY finished. On with the story! 

* * *

**10/28/2009 - UPDATE - **Once again, thanks to a wonderful bit of brainstorming with Orodruin, I've altered this story. I was never really satisfied with the original monster used here, but I just couldn't find anything else that fit all of my criteria...until now! I won't spoil anything for those of you reading for the first time, but I'll just say I'm much happier with the creature now. YAY!

* * *

**Catch Me If I Fall**

**Side Story #2 – Demonology**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

With an audible sigh of relief, I wave goodbye to my final customer of the evening and gratefully lock the shop door. I'm not sure why, but business has been hectic lately and the display shelves, which are normally overflowing with new books are beginning to look bedraggled and bare. Not that I should complain – extra business is always a good thing when money is involved.

With practiced ease I begin straightening up, restocking gaps on the shelves and putting fresh titles on the end caps. I've just headed back to the till to count out the money when a loud crash reverberates from upstairs. Cursing under my breath I leap up the spiral stairs taking them two and three at a time, expecting the worst. When I arrive at the upper landing, I'm irritated to find one of my bookshelves leaning haphazardly back against the wall, books scattered everywhere, and a single busted window.

"Damn you, Mizuki!" I mutter under my breath. For the past several months it's been one act of vandalism after another. But it was always minor stuff before – nothing worth reporting; this is something else entirely. It's going to take me hours to get everything back in order! Grumbling under my breath, I've just stooped to gather up the nearest books when I hear muffled sobs coming from behind the toppled shelf.

Cautiously, I pick my way through the remains of the store's mythology collection and peer beneath the lop-sided piece of furniture. What I find is not one of Mizuki's ill-conceived pranks…but a young, tow-headed boy who can't be much older than four or five. He hasn't noticed me yet, so I crouch down slowly and say with a smile, "Generally my customers use the front door."

Startled, the boy backs away on all fours, knocking the shelf, which teeters precariously. Settling the shelf deftly with one hand, I try to calm him down. "Hey, it's alright; you're not in trouble. I just want to make sure you're not hurt, okay?" I hold out my hand, trying to coax him closer. "My name's Emiko; what's yours?"

The boy sniffles loudly, wiping roughly at his dirt-stained face, and stammers, "N-n-naruto Uzumaki."

Uzumaki?! For a split second I can't help but stare…can this really be the boy with the nine-tailed fox trapped inside him? He looks so…unassuming. Pushing my thoughts aside with a smile, I reply, "See, that wasn't so hard was it? Now, why don't we…" Suddenly there's a loud banging from downstairs, and Naruto jumps like he's been shot, looking guilty and desperate. "Can I assume that's for you?" I ask with a chuckle. He nods, wide-eyed, as tears begin to form. "If I can make them go away will you promise not to run off?" Looking hopeful, he nods again. "Alright, just stay here; I'll be right back."

Slowly, I make my way downstairs, part of me hoping that whoever it is will give up if I take long enough, but instead the banging comes again, followed by a muffled shout. "We know the boy's in there! Open up!"

I unlock the door and open it just enough to seem cautiously curious. Standing on the stoop are three angry-looking ninja, at least one of whom I recognize from my frequent visits to Konoha's archives; Youta, one of the head archivists. "Is there something I can help you with?" I ask pleasantly, allowing just a hint of annoyance to creep into my voice about being disturbed after hours.

Youta steps forward, bowing slightly. "Emiko, forgive our intrusion, but we have reason to believe that one Naruto Uzumaki has escaped onto your premises. We would like permission to search for him."

I raise one eyebrow in feigned disbelief. "It takes three full-fledged ninja to track down one little kid?"

Suddenly red-faced, Youta fumes, "He ransacked half the archives! It will take us months to put everything back in order! He needs to answer for his insolent behavior! Now, stand aside."

Naturally, part of me can sympathize with the man's anger. After all, I've got quite a large mess to clean up, too…but it wasn't really Naruto's fault…besides, I'd given him my word and I wasn't about to break it now. "I'm sorry, he's not here. I…"

But Youta interrupts, "Don't protect him! That boy has been nothing but trouble since the day he was born!" The restless ninja takes another step forward, so that we're almost nose-to-nose. ".In."

I stand my ground. "No."

Youta's face is getting redder with each passing moment, and all of my instincts are screaming at me to back down when a young voice from behind them suddenly calls out, "Hey! Are you the guys looking for the Uzamaki kid?" All three men turn to face the new comer – a blonde girl I don't recognize…although she appears to be about my age…definitely not any older than sixteen.

One of the men replies, "Yeah, you know something?"

The girl smiles, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "I saw him head out across the rooftops, going north. You just missed him."

Youta looks back at me, glaring with uncertainty. I simply shrug and say with a smile, "I told you he wasn't here."

Grimacing, the three men glance at each other briefly before leaping upwards and vanishing into the darkening sky. We both watch them go and when I'm sure they've moved on, I grin at the girl and say, "Thanks…I really didn't want that confrontation to go any further…Youta's usually a pretty nice guy."

She comes closer, up onto the stoop and smiles with determination. "No problem…I've sort of made it my mission in life to keep Naruto out of trouble whenever possible. I'm Ameko Namikaze, by the way."

She holds out her hand and I take it, immediately recognizing the name. But I ignore my curiosity and simply say, "Emiko Nagataki, pleased to meet you. Why don't you step inside?"

Once we're both back in the shop and the door is secured behind us, Ameko asks, "So…where is the little rugrat?"

I nod towards the stairs. "Well…he _was_ buried up to his waist in my mythology section…"

"Huh?"

Sighing, I reply, "In his rush to escape Youta and the others he sort of crash landed through one of my upstairs windows."

Ameko groans, shaking her head in disgusted disbelief. "I swear…that kid is such a klutz! Is he okay?"

"I didn't get the chance to check, but maybe now that his pursuers are gone he'll let me look him over." Pulling a piece of tarp out from under the counter, I motion Ameko towards the stairs. "Go on up, I'll be there in a second."

She nods and quickly ascends as I search for some heavy duty tape for the tarp. Finding it, I head up the stairs and reach the landing just as Ameko's voice shouts out, "You did WHAT?!"

Suddenly Naruto comes careening out from behind the shelf, shouting, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He spots me and makes a beeline, colliding against my legs and instantly forming a death grip on my lower body. The tarp and tape go flying as I reach out for the banister to keep both of us from crashing back down the stairs.

Ameko comes storming after him. "How could you be so dense?! The archives are NOT a playground!"

Naruto is nearly in tears again. "But…but…it wasn't my fault! I was taking my frog back to the lake, and he got away. Someone would have smushed him for sure! I had to get him back, Ameko! I HAD too!" Tears slowly begin to spill down his cheeks.

Slowly I pat Naruto's head as he buries his face in my leg. "C'mon Ameko, don't you think the kid's been through enough for one night?" I ask, trying to diffuse the situation.

The blonde almost visibly deflates, compassion washing instantly over her features. She nods, looking slightly guilty, before saying to Naruto, "I'm sorry, kiddo; I guess I over-reacted."

Wide-eyed and cautious, he looks over at her hesitantly, but keeps his arms locked around my legs, then he glances up at me as an ear-to-ear grin spreads across his face and whispers, "She always over-reacts; that's what makes her so much fun!"

"Hey! Just because you're whispering doesn't mean I can't hear you, you little twerp!" The words sound harsh, but there's a grin on Ameko's face, too. She shakes her head in bemusement as Naruto finally releases my leg and runs over to hug her. After a few moments, the blonde nudges him and says, "Well, don't you have something to say?"

He looks at her, confused. "Huh?"

"To Emiko…?" she prompts.

"Oh…" With his eyes focused solidly on the floor, Naruto mumbles, "Sorry about the window…and the books…"

Smiling, I walk over and kneel down beside him. "I'm actually more worried about you than I am about this mess; that was a quite a tumble. Are you okay?"

He looks up at me in shock as Ameko kneels down beside him, too. "See," she teases. "I told you I wasn't the ONLY one in Konoha who liked you."

Tears threatening to start again, Naruto sniffles and says, "I'm alright…but…"

"But…?" I ask, encouraging him to continue.

"Well..um…I'm kinda hungry…."

Ameko snorts, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Now there's a surprise."

Naruto sticks out his tongue at her as I reply with a chuckle, "Well, I think I can fix that…if Ameko doesn't mind helping me cover my busted window first."

Although Naruto is excited, the blonde teen looks uncertain. "Shouldn't you ask your parents first?"

Shaking my head, I reply, "My father is…well…he's sick, so he eats in his room and my mom died when I was little. Please stay; I'm not a bad cook, I promise."

Naruto looks up at her with pleading eyes, tugging on her shirt. "C'mon, Ameko! It's free food!"

She laughs and says with a teasing sigh, "Okay...I guess we're staying for dinner."

I grin at the two of them happily, "Terrific! Let's get this window patched up and then I can get some food started." Standing, I retrieve the tarp and tape and step carefully over to the busted window. With Ameko's help, the repairs go quickly and while we work Naruto entertains himself by rummaging through the scattered books.

"Thank you," I say to her, as the last bit of cloth is secured. "This should keep everything protected until I can get someone out to fix it tomorrow."

The blonde smiles softly. "Happy to help."

"Is it time to eat now?" Naruto interjects, bouncing up and down happily.

Ameko eyes him in annoyance and says, "It will be…as soon as you give Emiko her book back."

The boy looks startled and then a little bit guilty. "I wasn't going to keep it…I just wanted to look…" Slowly Naruto holds out a small picture book, which he'd been clutching so tightly to his chest I never even noticed he had it.

I can't help but laugh. "So, despite all this mess, you found something you liked, huh?" I look at the book he's holding out and am surprised to find that I recognize the title. It's one my father used to read to me when I was little – _The Demon in the Darkness_ – a beautifully illustrated legend about the 2nd Hokage's epic battle with a water demon in the cavern systems just south of Konoha. "Hey! You picked a really good one! That was one of my favorite books when I was about your age."

Naruto grins at me, obviously relieved that I'm not angry. He nods. "I can't read all the words, but the pictures are really cool!"

Suddenly I get an idea. "Hmm…I'll tell you what, Naruto. Let's make a deal. If you come back tomorrow to help me clean up the rest of these books, you can keep that one – no charge."

His eyes go wide. "Really?! I don't ever have to bring it back?"

"Nope, it'll be all yours. Do we have a deal?"

"You bet! I'll be here bright and early!"

Then Ameko speaks up. "Umm…I don't want to spoil the moment, but what about the archives?"

Seeing the worry wash over Naruto's face, I quickly reply, "Let's not worry about it tonight. We'll give Youta a chance to calm down, and tomorrow I'll have a talk with him and try to work something out."

"Are you sure?" Ameko looks hesitant.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise." The words are more for Naruto's benefit than for hers, but I still mean every word of it. "Now…is anyone still hungry?"

Almost immediately, Naruto is jumping up and down, waving his arms in the air, shouting, "Me, I am, me!"

Ameko and I both begin laughing as all three of us head back downstairs to get some dinner."

* * *

The rest of the evening passes quickly. Naruto wolfs down almost five bowls of noodles, while I try to find out a bit more about the oddly-paired duo. However, over and over again the boy asks me about nothing except my promise to keep him out of trouble with Konoha's archivists. I try to convince him everything's going to be okay, but for some reason my words just aren't enough. More than once he asks Ameko if there's anything he can do to make it up to the Hokage and for some reason seems convinced that the accidental stunt will keep him from getting into the academy. We both try to reassure him, but nothing works. In the end, worn out from his earlier escapades, Ameko finally convinces him to lie down on the couch. Naruto curls up with his new book and eventually drifts off to sleep.

Afterwards, the two of us continue to talk and the blonde happily tells me about herself; she's fourteen, and a Chuunin like I used to be…although judging from the ANBU tattoo on her arm it's easy to deduce that her skills are much more advanced than my own. When I casually ask about her relationship with Naruto I'm surprised to see her become both defensive and nervous. Not wanting to distance my new friend so quickly, I change the subject, but store the question away for another time.

Remarkably, I somehow manage to keep the information about myself to a minimum. Deception doesn't come naturally, but I try to be as vague as possible without actually lying. It's possible Ameko suspects what I'm doing, but she doesn't call me on it, which I'm grateful for. However, despite my decision to keep my past a secret, I can't help but feel at ease with her. Our conversation flows so naturally that before I know it, the clock in the hall is chiming midnight.

Ameko looks as startled as I feel. She stands and says, "I can't believe it got so late so fast; I have to be up early tomorrow for a mission debriefing." She glances at Naruto's resting form with a mixture of concern and sadness. "He can't come home with me…would you mind if he stayed here tonight?"

Smiling reassuringly I respond, "Of course he can, but won't someone be worried if he doesn't make it home?"

Anger flashing briefly across her features, the blonde says bitterly, "I doubt they'll even notice. He'll be better off here, anyway."

"Then he's more than welcome to stay," I reply, walking with Ameko to the door.

She smiles at me gratefully. "Thank you, Emiko. Naruto may not say it…but having you treat him like a normal kid…it really means a lot - to me, too."

Shrugging, I do my best to keep the sadness from filling my eyes. "Well…I know a bit about what he's going through…people can be cruel…" Opening the door, I try not to sound too hopeful as I ask, "So…I guess I'll see you around?"

Ameko smiles again as she steps out onto the stoop. "You can count on it."

* * *

The next morning I come downstairs to find Naruto awake and completely engrossed in his new book. While fixing breakfast, I tell him the story several times, which isn't hard since I've had it memorized since I was six.

After finishing it for the third or fourth time, (with a short break to take some food to my father) Naruto asks, "So…that knife the Hokage lost…it must of been really special, huh?"

"Hmm? You mean his kubikiri? Yeah, I suppose so. After all, it was an important symbol of the Senju clan; that's why the Hokage got so angry when the demon took it from him."

"So it would be a really big deal if someone were to find it, right?"

Smiling slightly, I reply, "It's just a legend, Naruto; I don't think anyone will be finding the 2nd Hokage's weapon any time soon."

He looks a little disappointed. "But the book has a map and everything; it's just gotta be real!"

"Well…I guess there might be some truth to it…but more than a few ninja have gone looking and none of them have ever found anything."

"I bet they were just reading the map wrong. I could find it easy! No problem!"

I can't help but grin at the boy's steadfast determination. "Naruto, something tells me that if anyone could find that kubikiri, it would be you – Now, if you're finished with your breakfast, why don't we get started cleaning."

Together, the two of us enter the shop using the entrance attached to the kitchen and quickly make our way upstairs. I'd almost managed to forget the full extent of the mess. Trying to decide where to start, an unintentional grimace settles on my face.

Nervously, Naruto tugs my hand. "Please don't be mad…I'm gonna help…just like I promised."

Looking down at him, I give a small grin and ruffle his hair. "No worries, kiddo – I'm just trying to figure out the best place to get started."

"Well…um, maybe the shelf should be fixed first…?" he asks hesitantly.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Wanna give me a hand?"

The boy nods happily and we carefully manage to shift the bookshelf back into place. From there the cleaning goes a lot faster than I anticipated. Despite Naruto's young age and klutzy tendencies, he makes an impressive and concentrated effort to listen and follow my instructions. By a little after 11 a.m. we have the upstairs looking almost as good as new.

Turning to the blonde-haired boy, I say, "The shop is looking great, and I couldn't have done it without your help. Thanks, Naruto!"

He blushes softly and shrugs, looking down at the floor. "Well, it's was kinda my fault…so…"

"But you helped get everything put back together, which I really appreciate. So, since we're pretty much finished here, how does some lunch sound?"

Naruto immediately perks up. "Can we have ramen?"

Grinning, I reply, "I think that can be arranged."

"Alright!" the boy cries, nearly knocking me over with a huge and unexpected hug. "Thanks, Emiko!"

* * *

After lunch Naruto heads off to look for Ameko…presumably to tell her about what a good job he did helping me. I quickly stop in at a nearby home repairs store to see about getting my window fixed and then head over to Konoha's archives. Stepping inside, it only takes a second for my eyes to adjust to the dim light – but it take several minutes before I'm able to grasp what I'm seeing. There are people everywhere - cleaning, straightening, repairing, stacking…it looks like a war zone.

As I stand there, trying to understand how one small boy could do so much damage, a voice speaks up behind me, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here; I still can't believe you helped that little brat."

Sighing, I turn to face Youta. "I had no idea the damage was this extensive…but even so, it doesn't give you the right to terrorize some five-year-old kid."

"You know as well as I do that he's much more than just some kid!"

Youta's voice is steadily getting louder. "Please calm down…I came to help, didn't I? I think Naruto would help too, if you'd let him."

"I'm not letting that monster anywhere near these archives ever again! If I so much as sniff him headed this way I'll…"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Youta's self-righteous anger is getting old fast. "Look, you may find this hard to believe, but he feels awful about what happened. And you've got him convinced that he won't be able to get into the academy because…"

"Exactly! I have friends over there – lots of them - he won't be getting in as long as I've got something to say about it!"

"Honestly Youta, be reasonable!"

"Reasonable?! A kid like that doesn't belong in the academy…who knows what could happen…"

Since it's obvious I'm not getting through to him, I try changing tactics. "Alright…so what would it take for you to let Naruto off the hook?"

Youta snorts derisively. "You mean other than an act of god?"

Tired of his contemptuous attitude, I roll my eyes and turn to leave. "Fine."

"Wait!" he calls out, and a small part of me is pleased at the hint of desperation in his voice. "I thought you came to help?"

Trying to keep some of the acidity out of my voice, I reply, "Oh, I'm sorry, what was that? Something about forgiving Naruto?"

His eyes narrow. "Alright, fine. I'll leave the academy out of it…but I'm not allowing him back in here…ever."

I consider Youta's offer, but not for too long. After all, it's the academy that Naruto's most worried about, not access to the archives; I'll worry about that part later. "Okay, it's a deal."

The archivist lets out a small sigh of relief. "We could really use your expertise in the mythology and folklore section. I know you have a good working knowledge when it comes to that sort of thing. Would you mind starting there?"

Nodding, I leave Youta behind and make my way to the room. There isn't anyone else around when I enter, just a whole lot of books and scrolls scattered haphazardly amidst empty and toppled shelves. Sighing, I begin the tedious process of sorting and stacking each item, something which takes most of the afternoon. Eventually Youta appears with one of the other archivists and between the three of us we're able to straighten and adjust all of the shelves back into place. I continue working until the light outside starts to fade; it's time to get home and fix dinner. Quickly, I finish up what I'm doing and head for the exit. I've almost made it out the door when Youta stops me.

"Emiko…may I speak to you a moment?"

Not really looking forward to another conversation like earlier, I almost keep walking, but then the memory of a time when our conversations were more friendly flickers through the back of my mind. Sighing softly, I turn to face him. "Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for your time today."

Suppressing a small smirk, I ask, "Even though I blackmailed you into it?"

The older man grimaces, but nods. "Help is help…and yours was appreciated. Can we expect you again tomorrow?"

I think about it briefly; the shop's been doing pretty well lately. I could probably get away with not opening until after lunch. "I suppose I could do that…but only in the morning."

"That should be fine."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Welcome to the 2nd Chapter! I just wanted to say a quick "Thank you!" to my new watchers! I'm so excited to have you watching me and hope you'll stick around until the end. :) Hmm...I don't have too much to say about this chapter itself. It's basically setting up the actual plot and introducing the last of the side story's major characters. There will be more action/excitement in the next chapter, I promise. As always, I love comments and constructive criticism, so feel free to leave me a message. I promise I don't bite...usually... ;-P

* * *

10/28/2009 - UPDATE - Once again, thanks to a wonderful bit of brainstorming with Orodruin, I've altered this story. I was never really satisfied with the original monster used here, but I just couldn't find anything else that fit all of my criteria...until now! I won't spoil anything for those of you reading for the first time, but I'll just say I'm much happier with the creature now. YAY!

* * *

**Catch Me If I Fall**

**Side Story #2 – Demonology**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

For the next day and several more after that, I spend my mornings at the archives and my afternoons in the shop. It's more tiring than I anticipated, but not enough to cause problems. Besides, it's been awhile since I've been able to spend so much time in the archives, and the rabid organizer in me is actually beginning to enjoy herself. The only downside to the whole thing is that, because I've been showing up every day, the archivists are beginning to treat my like I work there…in other words - ordering me around.

Youta alone has been in to check on my progress at least four times this morning, which is why when someone taps me on the shoulder I don't even bother looking to see who it is before growling out, "For the last time, I'll be finished when I'm finished!"

A familiar voice grumbles, "Well, I guess I'll just leave you to you work, then."

Whirling and standing in one fluid motion, I shout in surprise, "Iruka!" and wrap my friend in a massive hug. "I've missed you so much! When did you get back? You've been gone over a month! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!"

Laughing, he pulls away. "Woah, one question at time! It was just a routine mission, y'know..." He grins and gestures to the stack of scrolls I'm currently trying to sort through. "So, were you so lost without me you had to get a second job to pass the time?"

I roll my eyes and answer with a smirk. "Yeah, that's it's exactly. With you gone, I had absolutely nothing better to do with all of my free time."

He chuckles at my sarcasm. "So, why _are_ you here…and what happened to this place? It looks like it was hit by a tornado!"

"Naruto Uzamaki happened. And I'm here to keep Youta from ruining the kid's life."

Iruka snorts. "It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

I smack him lightly on the arm. "That's not funny!"

"Who said I was trying to be?"

Looking hard at my friend's face, I'm surprised to find that he's really serious. Not wanting to believe he could be as closed-minded as Youta, I reply cautiously, "He's just a kid, Iruka…"

"I know, I know…every time I hear about some new streak of trouble he's gotten himself into I try to tell myself that, but…" He shrugs his shoulders. "You have to admit – I mean, just look at this place – the kid's a menace."

"Hey…weren't you the one telling me just last week that you were thinking about a job at the academy? Naruto needs structure – just like any other kid. If you can't see that then maybe you should be thinking about a different career path."

Iruka throws up his hands in mock defeat at my seriousness, giving me a small grin. "Okay, okay, don't get so defensive. Just out of curiosity…why are you suddenly so interested in him? You never really seemed to care one way or the other before."

"Well…I met him about a week ago…and I guess I just never realized before…how bad it's been for him. It's not right to treat anyone like that…especially a kid – troublemaker, or not."

My friend looks at me appraisingly for a moment and is about to say something when Youta appears in the doorway. "Emiko, are you going to be able to get that last section finished before you leave today?" He ignores Iruka and waits expectantly for my answer.

I'm almost tempted to tell him it's going to take another three days…just to see the look on his face, but I bite back the remark and say, "Don't worry, I'm finishing as we speak."

He gives me a curt nod and leaves. I roll my eyes as my friend asks, "So is that why you nearly bit my head off a few minutes ago?"

Chuckling, I reply, "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm beginning to think I'd better get out while I can. Otherwise, I really am going to wind up with a second job…Anyway, I'm nearly finished for today. Do you wanna go grab some lunch…or do you have mission stuff you need to finish up first?"

Iruka looks hesitant. "Well…I do still have to turn in my report…but I've got time - lunch sounds great!"

* * *

After grabbing a bite to eat, Iruka walks with me back to the shop. He's been trying to explain why his mission took so long, but the story is so convoluted that even he's having trouble keep all the facts straight.

"So, then we finally found out that the daimyo wasn't the real daimyo at all…he was just a body double so that the real one could go off on some romantic rendezvous with his mistress. But his wife knew…which is why she wasn't the least bit upset when the double was assassinated."

"Oh, okay, I get it now. So, it wasn't that she had anything to do with the murder…she was just trying to save face by not telling anyone where her real husband was."

"Exactly!"

"Wow…I have to admit that political intrigue is definitely not one of the things I miss about being a ninja."

Iruka chuckles as I unlock the shop entrance. I've just opened the door when Ameko comes rushing up, looking slightly frantic. She's followed closely by one of my regular customers, Itachi Uchiha.

"Emiko, have you seen Naruto recently?"

Concerned by her agitated state, I reply, "Not since he helped me clean up the store…but that's been almost a week ago. Why? What's wrong?"

"He's missing! No one's seen him in days; his current foster family doesn't know anything - the stupid morons! I don't know what to do…I've looked everywhere!"

"Okay, first things first – why don't you come inside." I gesture to the open door and Ameko quickly enters; Itachi nods at me in acknowledgement and trails after her.

Iruka is still standing outside and says, "Maybe I should go…?"

"Actually, would you mind staying for a little bit? If Naruto really is missing, we might need your help."

My friend looks at me hesitantly for a moment and then sighs in defeat. "Okay…as long as I get that report turned in by tomorrow morning…"

Grinning, I grab his hand and pull him inside, shutting the door behind us. "Thanks, Iruka."

Once the door is closed I turn to Ameko. "Okay, now tell me why you think Naruto's missing." She doesn't speak, but instead eyes my friend warily. "It's okay, this is Iruka Umino; he wants to help."

The blond nods and gestures to the silent, younger boy standing by her side. "Itachi and I have spent all morning searching for Naruto, but he's not in any of his usual places."

Briefly I find myself wondering how two people as different as Itachi and Ameko could ever wind up becoming friends, but I leave my curiosity alone for the moment and ask, "Is it unusual for him to vanish like this?"

Ameko looks a little unsure, but says, "Well, he doesn't stay in any of his foster homes for very long…but he's never disappeared on me before. As long as I'm not out on a mission I try to spend as much time with him as I can…but usually he finds me, not the other way around. The last time I saw him was when he came over to brag about helping you in the shop."

I smile softly at the memory and ask, "Did anything odd happen that day? Was Naruto acting unusual…or did he say anything strange? Think hard…"

The blonde shakes her head. "No there really wasn't…wait…he did ask me kind of a weird question…"

"About what?"

"Well…he wanted to know how long flashlight batteries last."

"Batteries? Why would he need…?" Suddenly realization thrums through me. "Oh, no…"

"What?! What's wrong…do you know where he is?!"

Grimacing, I reply, "I might have an idea…Do you remember that book I gave him?"

Ameko nods. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It was a legend, a mythical story about the 2nd Hokage's epic battle with a water demon that had been terrorizing the Land of Fire. In the story, no one is able to figure out how the demon is getting from place to place, but eventually the Hokage realizes the creature is using an underground cavern system to travel between the towns."

When I mention the caves the blonde's eyes go wide and she interrupts, "You think Naruto went on some sort of spelunking expedition?! Why on earth would he do that?!"

Sighing…and feeling more than a little guilty about being the cause of all this, I reply, "Um, well…in the story, the demon steals an important ceremonial dagger, a kubikiri, from the Hokage. And although he's eventually able to defeat the monster, the dagger is never found."

Groaning, Ameko's face becomes a mixture of anger and disbelief. "Not even Naruto would be stupid enough to go traipsing off into the forest looking for some random cave in the hope of finding some silly dagger!"

"Not even if he thought finding it would solve his current problems?" I ask quietly.

The teen is shaking her head in denial. "It just doesn't make sense…he wouldn't even know where to start looking…"

I wince and reply, "The book has a map of the general area; it's not very good, but if Naruto were determined it would probably be enough."

Ameko is angry now - fortunately it's not directed at me. "How could that brat be so stupid?! I mean, he's only five! What in the world would possibly make him think he could do this on his own?!" Venting, she slams her fist into a nearby wall and the whole building shakes a little.

Deciding that now isn't really a good time to mention that I sort of encouraged him, I say, "Let's calm down and think logically. He's only been gone a few days – surely between the four of us we can find him before he gets into any real trouble…"

Iruka turns to look at me, eyebrows raised. "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!"

"C'mon, Iruka, we need your help - I promise you'll be back in time to file your mission report. Besides, how hard could it be to find one little kid?"

As I ask the question, trying to convince my friend, I catch Itachi and Ameko giving each worried side-long glances. Fortunately, Iruka's attention is on me and he doesn't notice. Sighing, he finally nods in agreement. "Okay, fine, I'll help."

Smiling happily at him, I turn to the others and say, "We can't just go wandering randomly off into the forest. First let's make sure we've got the right supplies so that we're prepared in case…"

Suddenly Itachi interrupts. "Shouldn't Ameko be the one in charge?"

The blonde shushes him. "Itachi, don't be rude!"

He raises an eyebrow at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm not being rude; I just think someone who's actually a ninja should be in charge of our mission."

"Emiko IS a ninja!" Iruka interjects angrily. "And she's a good one, too!"

"Iruka!" That was not how I'd planned to tell Ameko the truth, but it's too late now. I reluctantly meet her gaze. "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you eventually…it's just…not something I like to talk about."

She eyes me cautiously. "So…are you a ninja or not?"

I shake my head sadly. "Not anymore…"

Iruka places a tentative hand on my shoulder, looking guilty. "Sorry Emiko, I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay. I should've told Ameko the truth to begin with." I glance at her apologetically. "I'm sorry…I wanted to wait until we knew each other a bit better…Not everyone understands…"

The blonde smiles reassuringly. "It's okay…everyone's got a few secrets in their closet…I should know…" She hesitates as a look I can't quite read briefly shadows her face. "Anyway, you know a lot more about where we're headed, so I think you should lead the mission…Right, Itachi?" She nudges the younger boy, who's staring at me with surprised bemusement.

When he doesn't respond to his friend's question, I reply with a shrug, "I don't really care who leads; I was just going to make some suggestions about what we should take with us."

Ameko nods. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later the four of us are packed and ready to go, each equipped with an assortment of materials including rations, rope, flashlights and a variety of weaponry.

Iruka is eyeing the items in his pack warily. "Emiko…are you sure we're going to need all this stuff? I thought this wasn't going to take long?"

Ameko cuts in before I can respond. "Better to be over-prepared than not prepared at all."

My friend grimaces, but grudgingly shoulders his backpack in silence. Poking him playfully in the shoulder, I reply, "Don't worry so much! I promised to get you back in time to turn in your report, and I will."

He sighs heavily and says, "I just don't see why we're going through so much trouble for one little kid. I mean, if he's really missing, shouldn't we just let the adults deal with it?"

Ameko snorts derisively. "Yeah, sure, let's go tell them. Now that he's gone I imagine they'll want to start planning the party; I'm sure you'll be right there beside them hanging streamers!"

Anger flashes across Iruka's face. "That's not true! I'm just saying…"

"Don't you get it?!" Ameko shouts. "To them, Naruto is nothing but trouble – potentially dangerous trouble. No one's going to help us…they don't care if he lives or dies!"

"Then why do you care so much?!"

"Because he's my…!"

"Responsibility," Itachi cuts in, giving Ameko a serious, admonishing look.

She pauses, looking almost contrite about something and says, with a bit more control, "Yes – Naruto is my responsibility and I intend to bring him safely back to Konoha." She stares pointedly at Iruka. "If you don't want to help that's fine, but don't you dare try to stop me from going after him!"

Grabbing lightly at my friend's arm, I whisper, "He's only five, Iruka…and I think Ameko's right – if we tell someone they're likely to just dismiss it as another of Naruto's pranks…"

Iruka's looking less sure of himself, but he grumbles, "Well…what if it _is_ just a prank?"

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

Sighing, my friend shakes his head in defeat. "No…I guess not…"

I give him a small smile before turning to Ameko and Itachi. "Okay, so is everyone ready to go?"

Itachi gives a nod, but the blonde says, "There's just one more thing." Out of her pack she pulls three kunai, each one with a paper charm wrapped around its narrow end. "I want each of you to take one of these."

"What are they?" Iruka asks with mild curiosity, reaching out for one.

Ameko shrugs. "Just a precaution; if we get separated I can use them to get to you quickly."

I take one as well and examine it with interest. "So, it's some form of teleportation jutsu?"

The blonde nods. "Something my brother taught me. Just make sure to keep the kunai with you; if it gets used for something I won't be able to find you if I need to."

Quickly, I tuck the weapon into my pack and pull out my personal copy of _The Demon in the Darkness_. "Okay then, I've got the map; let's head out."

As we sneak past the village walls, Ameko and Iruka scout ahead to keep an eye out for anyone who might try top stop us. Itachi and I are left sitting in silence and I find myself once again wondering about his connection to the older teen. Granted, I don't know much more about the boy than his reading habits…but I'm always surprised at how much the books someone buys can say about their personality.

Nonchalantly, while the blond is out of earshot, I sidle up to Itachi and ask, "So…what's up with you and Ameko?" The question is innocent enough, but I'm surprised to see a light blush appear across his cheeks.

"She's…a good friend of the family. When she's not on missions Ameko usually stays with us…now that her brother's gone."

I nod knowingly. "So…she really_ is_ the 4th Hokage's sister?"

Itachi shrugs. "Half-sister - but she doesn't really like to draw attention to it; I think that's why she spends most of her time training…or on missions."

I nod in understanding. "Which would explain why she's not a regular visitor to my store, like you and Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah…" he answers with a slightly disconsolate sigh.

Grinning, I reply, "You don't sound too happy about it."

The boy blushes again, deeper this time. "I…it's just…a lot of her missions are really dangerous. I get worried…"

"Oh…I see…" A knowing grin creeps across my face as Itachi's blush spreads to his ears. "Sounds like someone's got a crush…"

The boy physically jumps, looking nervously around to make sure Ameko's not within hearing range. "I do not!" he whispers back at me, voice sounding almost petulant. "She's…"

"A friend," I chuckle, giving him a quick wink. "Sure…whatever you say…"

Itachi's about to respond when Ameko comes bounding back. "We're all clear," she says, as Iruka appears beside her and confirms the same. Suddenly the blond is at the younger boy's side. "Itachi…is everything okay? You're bright red…" The boy grimaces as the blush spreads down to his neck.

Not quite ready to stop teasing him, I reply, "It's my fault; I couldn't help it. He's just so cute when he blushes, don't you think?" Itachi is glaring daggers at me as I wiggle my eyebrows mischievously at Ameko.

She chuckles and replies with a wink, "You think he's cute now, you've should've seen him when he was little…"

Iruka clears his throat purposefully. "Could we get going, please?" he asks, exasperation tingeing his voice.

Laughing, I reply, "Okay, okay, let's head out." But as we're making our way past the wall and down into the forest beyond, I lean over to Itachi, whose skin has just started to return to a normal color, and whisper, "Did you hear that? She thinks you're cute!"

Immediately the blush is back full force as the boy grumbles, "Shut up, Emiko," and speeds up to distance himself. However, as he passes me I can't help but notice the hint of a smile ghosting across his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** :grins sheepishly: Sorry about the "cliffhanger"; it wasn't 100% intentional, it was just the most logical (i.e. easy) place to end things. I promise to have the next (and final) chapter out sometime next week, so you won't have to wait too long for the conclusion. Anyway, I don't really have anything else to say about this chapter...so I'll just let y'all read and comment. Also, I know I sound like a broken record, but I really do take constructive criticism fairly well, (just ask Orodruin or WhyMustIWrite if you don't believe me!) so please feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks & enjoy! :-)

* * *

**10/28/2009 - UPDATE** - Once again, thanks to a wonderful bit of brainstorming with Orodruin, I've altered this story. I was never really satisfied with the original monster used here, but I just couldn't find anything else that fit all of my criteria...until now! I won't spoil anything for those of you reading for the first time, but I'll just say I'm much happier with the creature now. YAY!

* * *

**Catch Me If I Fall**

**Side Story #2 – Demonology**

**Chapter 3**

After over an hour of hiking through the woods calling and searching for Naruto, all of us are beginning to feel more than a little discouraged.

"This isn't working," Ameko groans as we stop to rest for a few minutes. She looks over at me. "Are you sure you're reading the map right?"

"Well, I told you before; it's not very good…more like a drawing of the general area than an actual map…"

"But shouldn't we be close to one of the cavern system's entrances by now?"

"Well…yes…if they really exist."

She looks at me in confusion. "Why wouldn't they exist?"

"Because it's just a legend," Iruka interjects with a sigh.

Choosing to ignore my friend's tone, I continue his statement, "While legends are generally based in fact, it's very possible that the caves in the story are just a metaphor."

Ameko shakes her head. "But…Naruto wouldn't know that – he'd be looking for caves."

"There_ are_ some actual caves near here," Itachi responds. "I've seen them…"

Thinking back on the story, I try to second guess Naruto's thought process. "Are any of them near water?"

Itachi nods. "One…but I'm pretty sure it's been sealed for awhile."

"I don't think that would matter much to Naruto," I reply with a wry smile. "Can you lead us there?"

He nods again, and the three of us follow the younger ninja deeper into the forest. Shortly after, I begin to hear the sounds of rushing water. When Itachi finally stops, we're in a small clearing dominated by a roaring waterfall. Just beyond where the falls meet the river, I can make out a narrow crevice in the rock wall.

"Well, if that hole _was_ sealed it's not anymore," I shout to the others, trying to be heard over the raging water.

"We don't really have the right equipment for spelunking," Iruka states matter-of-factly. "Maybe we should…" But before he can finish his thought Ameko is running for the entrance followed closely by Itachi.

My friend looks at me in dismay. "Does she ever think before she acts?!"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself. We'd better try to catch up – teleportation jutsu or not, I think it would be better if we didn't get separated."

Iruka nods and we go chasing after them. Just inside the cave entrance the two of us pause to pull out our flashlights. Iruka moves on ahead, but before following him, I also pull Ameko's kunai from my pack. Throwing it hard, I watch as the blade lodges in the wall, holding fast. Satisfied that we'll at least have a quick way back to the exit once this is over, I pick up speed and rejoin Iruka, who's spotted Ameko and Itachi's flashlights bobbing far ahead in the distance. This isn't good; our visual range is severely limited and each step we take could potentially be a lethal one.

Up ahead, I can just barely hear the blonde calling out for Naruto. Frustrated, I stop and shout out, "Ameko! Itachi! Stop!" Maybe they can't hear me over the steady rush of the falls or maybe they're choosing to ignore my calls. Whatever the reason, the lights keep dancing further and further away and Iruka and I have no choice but to follow. Time blurs as we dart through various tunnels; at first I try to keep track of all the twists and turns, but eventually it becomes impossible. The only thing I _am_ able to keep track of is the underground river which seems to flow through almost every room we traverse.

Finally the lights slow to a halt, and Iruka and I are finally able to catch up. However, it doesn't take long to realize that the only reason Ameko and Itachi stopped is because there's nowhere else to go – we've reached a dead end.

Iruka is the first to speak. "What were you thinking?! Both of you could have been killed just running off into the dark like that!"

Angry and frustrated, Ameko growls, "I _have_ to find Naruto!"

"Well, getting yourself killed isn't going to help," my friend retorts. "We need to think this through. Oh, and did I mention you've managed to get us completely lost?!"

Itachi steps protectively in front of Ameko. "Why don't you just leave her alone?! Can't you see how worried she is?"

Iruka backs up a bit, startled by the vehemence in the boy's words and I decide to intervene before things go any further. "That's enough. Arguing with one another won't help us find anyone. Besides, if Ameko's kunai really work the way she says, then we're not lost."

"Meaning what?" Itachi asks.

"With you and Ameko running head-first into the darkness, I figured it might be a good idea for us to have a quick way back to the entrance, so I left my kunai behind."

Iruka nods in understanding. "So that's what you we're doing…" He casts a side-long glance at Ameko before grumbling, "At least one of us was thinking ahead."

I smack him lightly on the shoulder. "Didn't I just say that's enough?!"

"Sorry…" Iruka mutters, looking almost sheepish.

Ameko sighs. "And I'm sorry for running off like that. I just…I can't lose Naruto…" There's a thrum of panicked desperation in her voice, which once again leaves me wondering about the connection between the two of them.

Itachi puts a comforting hand on Ameko's arm and looks over at me. "So, you know the legend best. Where would Naruto go from here?"

I pause for a moment, thinking. "Well…the Hokage found the demon by following the waterways, so my guess is that Naruto would try to do the same."

Iruka tugs lightly on my sleeve. "Umm…Emiko…did you just say demon?"

Ameko lets out a small snort at my friend's concern. "C'mon, you're not telling me you actually believe that part, do you?"

This time Itachi intervenes before I can. "We should still be careful. After all, legends can be more than just words on a page."

Nodding in agreement, I reply, "Itachi's right. Although I highly doubt there's actually a demon sealed away down here…"

Suddenly a high-pitched keening resonates through the darkness, swirling thickly around us in the stale, humid air. It continues for several seconds, sounding like a animal in its death throws, then suddenly everything goes deathly silent.

"You were saying?" Iruka asks with a forced chuckle.

I shrug, trying not to let my anxiousness show. "That could've been any number of things – like Itachi said…we just need to be careful."

"So what are we waiting for?" Ameko asks, walking back towards the room we were just in. "Let's find the river and follow it."

It doesn't take long to rediscover the waterway, which rushes with surprising strength toward some unknown destination. We travel along its side in silence, moving with anxious determination, but it's not long before we once again find ourselves at a dead end. The water continues to surge onwards through a much smaller passage - to find out where it goes will be more than a little dangerous.

"Now what?!" Ameko asks, her voice heavy with restless frustration.

Iruka shrugs. "I guess we turn around and…"

"Shhh…" the blonde whispers. "Did anyone else hear that?"

It's hard to hear anything over the sounds of the river, but something faint does catch my ear. Carefully, I use my flashlight to scan the nearby wall and suddenly spot a long narrow crevice. Stepping closer, the sound – whatever it is – seems to get louder. Ameko, noticing my actions, zeroes in on the fissure, listening hard.

Suddenly her eyes go wide. "Naruto!" And before I can stop her she races through the gap and into the darkness beyond.

"Ameko, wait!"

Itachi is instantly behind her as Iruka rolls his eyes in defeat. "Not again!"

"C'mon," I sigh heavily. "I thought I heard something, too. Maybe she actually found him."

Carefully we make our way through the jagged crack and arrive in a much smaller room just in time to see Ameko stalking up to a snoring Naruto. "Naruto Uzamaki, I'm gonna kill you!"

Instantly the boy is awake, looking startled at first and then immediately grinning from ear to ear. "Ameko!" He jumps up, hugging her enthusiastically and I watch, amazed, as all her anger seems to melt away. Pulling back, Naruto notices the rest of us and asks, "Wow…did _all_ of you come to help me find the Hokage's dagger?"

The blonde takes her young charge firmly by the hand. "No, we did not! We came here to find you. What were you thinking trying something like this by yourself?! You could've been killed!"

Naruto's face takes on a petulant look as he mumbles. "I just…I wanted to get into the academy. I thought if I found that knife…well, they'd _have_ to let me in…wouldn't they?"

Ameko sighs. "They don't _have_ to do anything. Now, c'mon, we're going home."

She begins tugging him towards the entrance, but Naruto breaks free of her grasp. "No! I'm not leaving until I find the dagger. You can't make me!" And then he's off like a flash through the crevice with Ameko hot on his heels.

"Get back here, you little twerp!"

Itachi, Iruka and I quickly follow them out into the larger room just in time to watch Ameko tackle the five-year-old to the ground. Unfortunately, she over-estimates her speed…and Naruto's fighting spirit. Instead of coming to a quick halt the two of them continue forward, tumbling straight down the bank and into the river.

Almost instantly Itachi's rope is out of his pack with one end looped and soaring towards Ameko's out-stretched hand, but the current is too fast - both she and Naruto are swept away into the ominous darkness beyond. Without hesitation the younger ninja dives in after them and Iruka and I are left standing on the bank in shock.

Immediately, I move towards the water, but my friend grabs my hand before I can get very far. "Emiko, are you insane?!"

"We can't just abandon them!" I try to shake him off, but Iruka won't release me. "Let go; we're wasting time!"

He grips my hand harder and says, "You don't have Ameko's kunai anymore, remember? If we get split up, she won't have any way to find you."

Blinking in realization, I finally understand what my friend is trying to say. Tightening my hold on his hand, we both put our flashlights away, take a deep breath and jump into the steadily rushing water. It's colder than I expected and deeper too; my feet aren't dragging along the bottom, and I have to struggle to keep my head above the surface. Thankfully, the tunnel doesn't seem to be getting any narrower, so hopefully we won't lose our air supply. I can't tell how long we bump and scrape our way through the passage, but it can't be for more than a few minutes. Then suddenly we're out of the hole and falling freely through the air, water beating down around us. I grip Iruka's hand tighter, fearing the darkness for the first time, but before I even have time to think about how far the fall might be, we splash into a deep pool of water.

Struggling to the surface, my hand still tightly clinging to my friend's, I ask, "Iruka, are you okay?"

His voice is soft and shaky. "Yeah…you?"

"Well, I'm still in one piece…I think."

Suddenly Ameko's voice calls from the darkness, "Emiko? Iruka? Is that you?"

"Yeah, we made it," I call back. "Is everyone okay?"

"We think so…but it's hard to tell in the dark."

Gently, I release Iruka's hand and remove my flashlight from my pack. After flicking the switch several times, I call out, "Does anyone's flashlight still work? I think the water's shorted mine out."

After a round of negative responses, I reply, "Okay, I'm gonna try something – it'll be really bright for a minute, so everyone close your eyes." With practiced ease, I make the hand signs for my Kousai no Jutsu. The ball of light flares in my hand and then carefully, as I use my chakra flow to dim its brilliance, I begin to look around. We're in a tall, but narrow cavern, nearly half of which is filled with the pool everyone is currently swimming in. I can only assume the water must be exiting through another passage somewhere underneath the surface, because there don't appear to be any other tunnels connected to the grotto.

Cautiously, doing my best to keep the hand charging my jutsu clear of the water, so it won't fizzle out, I swim to the bank's edge where Ameko has already climbed out and is waiting to help me up; Iruka follows closely behind.

"Where are we?" my friend asks, bending slightly to examine a stringy, sticky substance that seems to coat every surface in the room.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto scoffs from nearby. "This is the demon's lair! That dagger has to be here somewhere!"

I move away from the others, trying to get a better idea of the space we're in as Ameko replies, "Don't be ridiculous! If there really were some sort of creature down here, don't you think we'd have seen some sign of it by now?"

Iruka speaks up as I make my way around the room's sheer walls. "There _was_ that creepy sound from earlier…"

"Please! That could've been almost anything – wind whistling through the stalactites…"

Suddenly I stop, unable to go any farther; the path blocked by something my mind doesn't fully want to comprehend. Staring in shock and awe, my voice almost refuses to work as I call out, "Umm…guys….I think you need to get over here." I hear several pairs of feet moving towards me as I adjust my chakra flow to brighten the light and get a better look at the object blocking my path. There, nestled between two mid-sized stalagmites, wrapped securely in hundreds of layers of fine webbing, is the biggest egg sac I've ever seen.

Naruto is the first to arrive. "Woah! See, what did I tell you?! Look, Ameko – a demon egg!"

Iruka makes a strange sort of choking noise in the back of his throat, like a cross between a chuckle and a moan. "Since when do demons lay eggs?"

"They don't," Itachi replies, stepping up to the sac, which is just slightly taller than he is, and prodding it suspiciously.

It shudders slightly and everyone, almost in perfect unison, takes several steps back.

"I think it's time to leave," Iruka says to no one in particular, voice low and hushed.

"No!" Naruto shouts, backing away from us.

Sighing, I try to calm him down. "Naruto, please be reasonable. Regardless of what laid that egg, we don't have the manpower or the weaponry to fight it properly. It could come back at any time; we're sitting ducks."

The boy begins to look unsure. "But…the kubikiri…"

"You don't need it. I talked to Youta, just like I promised. He's not going to keep you from entering the academy…"

"But…everyone's still mad at me…aren't they?

"Well…a little, yes, but…"

"Then I'm NOT leaving!"

"Umm…I don't think we have a choice anymore," Iruka whispers, staring at something high above our heads.

"Meaning…?" but the rest of my question sticks in my throat as I glance up at the stalactite-laced ceiling. There, creeping silently out of a tunnel situated far above us is the biggest spider I've ever seen; roughly the size of a horse, with legs like sharpened spears, its smooth translucent body glints fiercely in the flickering light. As the click-clack sounds of its mandibles echo through the confined space, I whisper, "No more arguments, Naruto; we're leaving – now!"

The young boy merely nods, his wide eyes glued to the monster dangling up above our heads, and for an instant I resist the urge to laugh. Who would've guessed there was actually something in this world that could make even Naruto lose his voice?

Carefully, we each take several steps back – probably not the best idea when you're dealing with an eight-eyed creature whose hunting techniques are based almost solely on the movements of its prey. The spider jerks its head around towards us, glistening red eyes now completely focused on its nest…and us. It descends quickly, swinging towards our position with calculated ease.

Thinking fast, I shout, "Everyone cover your eyes!" and immediately begin pumping all of the chakra I can muster into my Kousai no Jutsu. Light floods the cave in pure brilliance and the spider, not used to the illumination, falters in mid-swing and crashes into the water. As it flails erratically, attempting to stay afloat, I allow my jutsu to dim.

"What are you waiting for?" Iruka shouts at Ameko. "Use that teleportation thing of yours and get us out of here!"

"I can't instantly teleport all of us at once; I don't have enough chakra control for that!"

"Then you can take us one by one…"

"There's no time," I interrupt. "That thing's not going to stay blind forever; whoever gets left behind could be in a lot of trouble. What we need is some place to teleport safely…"

"I know!" Naruto suddenly shouts. "Up there!" and he gestures towards the jagged ceiling - at the tunnel the spider just exited from. Behind us the creature continues to falter, bobbing awkwardly under the waterfall, almost as if trying to wash the light from its eyes.

Attempting to judge the distance, I ask Ameko, "If we use our chakra to climb the wall, will you have enough left to get us out of here afterwards?"

She nods with a confident smile. "No problem."

"Okay…then let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ** Hello everyone! Sorry for posting a couple of days late, this has been a really hectic RL week for me. The city I work for is talking major budget cuts...it hasn't been fun. Anyway, Here's the final chapter of Demonology; I hope you like it, I was actually pleasantly pleased with the way everything came together here, (although I don't really care for "action" writing. :laughs:

Oh, and if you've visited my cousin's site looking for more info about Ameko...it may not be up yet. There was a computer glitch and the first chapter got lost in cyberspace before I could save it to my hard drive for beta-ing purposes. Sorry! :heavy sigh: Anyway, she's in the process of rewriting, so keep an eye out for it within the next few weeks. Okay, I guess that's everything...as always reviews and constructive criticism are enjoyed and well-received, so don't be afraid to comment. Happy reading!

* * *

**10/28/2009 - UPDATE - **Once again, thanks to a wonderful bit of brainstorming with Orodruin, I've altered this story. I was never really satisfied with the original monster used here, but I just couldn't find anything else that fit all of my criteria...until now! I won't spoil anything for those of you reading for the first time, but I'll just say I'm much happier with the creature now. YAY!

* * *

**Catch Me If I Fall**

**Side Story #2 – Demonology**

**Chapter 4**

With Naruto hitching a ride on Ameko's back, we grab hold and quickly begin to scale the sheer wall. Itachi is in the lead, moving with practiced ease toward our goal and Ameko is close behind. However, with one hand still summoning light so we can see, I'm forced to move much more slowly; Iruka is pacing me, keeping an eye on my ascent with a mixture of vigilance and concern. Normally it would annoy me, but given the situation I'm more than a little grateful he hasn't left me behind.

Below us, the spider finally manages to scrabble out of the water, and immediately shoots out a line of webbing, attempting to make its way towards us. Fortunately, the creature doesn't seem to have fully recovered from my jutsu…or its unexpected dip in the chilly waters below. With erratic movements, it jerks through the air, overshooting our position and careening into one of the stalactites above us. Iruka and I flatten ourselves against the wall as debris rains down around us. Up above I can see Itachi and Ameko hesitate at the tunnel's entrance, looking back down at where we're still clinging precariously to the wall.

"Keep moving!" I call to them. "We'll be right behind you!"

Ameko looks like she's about to ignore me and come charging to our rescue when suddenly her head jerks around, looking further back into the tunnel and I hear her call out, "Naruto! Come back!" Then she turns and disappears into the darkness. Suddenly the spider lands right below us, close enough that, looking down, I can see myself reflected in its glassy eyes - there's no chance of out-climbing it. Taking a deep breath, I'm about to apologize to my friend for getting him involved in all of this when suddenly a stalactite shoots out of the wall beneath us and sends the spider flying; it attempts to adjust its descent but only succeeds in crashing onto the egg sac the creature's been trying so desperately to protect.

Shocked, I stare at Iruka as a grin spreads over his face. "Did _you_ do that?" I ask, both surprised and impressed.

The grin gets wider, and he somehow manages a small shrug before replying, "It's just a little something I've been working on."

"I would _so_ hug you right now…if it wouldn't send me plummeting to a, horrible, agonizing death."

He snickers. "I'll take a rain check – for now, let's just keep moving."

I nod, glancing briefly back down to check on our eight-legged friend. "Oh…that can't be good…"

"Huh?" My friend follows my gaze, eyes widening at the sight below. Hundreds of rat-sized babies have begun pouring out of the damaged sac. Most of them are swarming their injured mother, beginning to feed, but others are exploring the cave…and getting a little too close for comfort.

Quickly…almost frantically…we continue our ascent. Iruka keeps an eye on our surroundings, doing his best to knock away any of the spiderlings that get too close and eventually we both somehow manage to make it safely into the tunnel. Heart pounding in my chest, I immediately send more chakra to my jutsu, flooding the passage with light. Ameko, Itachi and Naruto are nowhere to be seen.

"We can't stay here," Iruka states. "Those things will find us soon…"

"And with so many, we won't stand a chance," I finish for him, nodding in agreement. "Let's move quickly. Once we find the others, getting out of here should be no problem."

"Well…they can't have gone far without any light…"

"We didn't," Itachi replies, sliding out of the shadows of a nearby passage. "Ameko's keeping an eye on Naruto; she sent me back to find you."

Suddenly several of the babies scuttle into view; almost simultaneously the three of us attack, spearing the creatures with both kunai and senbon. Looking nervously at each other, no words are needed as Itachi quickly leads us deeper into the new tunnel system. It doesn't take long before we reach Ameko and Naruto, and I have to suppress a chuckle at the teen's idea of "keeping an eye" on him. The boy is splayed flat out on his stomach and the blond is sitting directly on top of him, a big grin plastered on her face.

As the three of us arrive, Naruto calls out, "Emiko! Tell her to get off! I can't breathe!"

Crouching down next to where his face is pressed into the dirt, I respond, "Well…if you'd stop running off, maybe Ameko wouldn't feel like she needed to sit on you to keep you still."

"But I HAD to! There was something shiny…I thought it was the kubikiri."

"And was it?" I ask him, already guessing the answer.

Naruto sighs. "No…it was just some stupid book."

"A book…?"

"Umm…I hate to interrupt," Iruka says. "But could we talk about this _after _we get out of here?"

Ameko rolls her eyes at my friend, quickly hopping off of Naruto while making sure to keep a firm grip on the boy's arm. "Geez, I still don't know why you even bothered to come."

Iruka puffs up indignantly. "I came because I…!"

But the blond just shakes her hand in his face dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, Emiko asked you to – whatever – let's just get out of here. Everyone get close; if you're not touching me when I do this, you'll be left behind."

"Should I diffuse my light?" I ask her as everyone gathers closer.

Ameko nods. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea; I'm not sure how it will affect the teleportation."

Each of us places a hand on the teen's shoulders, and she closes her eyes as my jutsu disperses, leaving us in complete darkness. It's not long before I begin to feel the air slowly charging with chakra. For the first thirty seconds we stand there in anticipatory silence; during the next thirty we begin to get restless, and I twitch nervously at the thought of all those baby spiders creeping up on us in the dark. However, Ameko ignores it all, remaining completely focused on building up her energy.

Finally Iruka says, "We _will_ be getting out of here some time today, right?"

Although Ameko is too focused to respond, I feel her shoulder tense beneath my hand. Reaching out, I grip my friend's sleeve in warning, as Naruto quickly jumps to the teen's defense. "Give her a chance! She's never done this many people at once before!"

"Y'know it's pretty bad when you get chastised by a five-year-old," I whisper to Iruka with a small smirk.

He shrugs off my hand, but sounds a little guilty as he grumbles. "Whatever…"

Chuckling, I'm about to say something else, when suddenly my stomach clenches almost painfully and the whole world turns upside down. The next thing I know, we're all standing immediately inside the cave's entrance, waterfall roaring just a few feet away. I can't tell exactly how long we've been gone, but the sun has set and through the crevice I can see a beautiful gibbous moon high in the sky. Ameko motions towards the exit and we carefully make our way out and away from the narrow opening and slippery rocks.

Once safely on dry ground, she turns and punches Iruka on the shoulder…hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks with a shocked look on his face.

"It's for being a jerk!" she shouts. "_Some time today_, my ass! That jutsu isn't easy - you should be grateful I was able to do it at all! C'mon Itachi, Naruto – we're going home!"

My friend turns to look at me as the others head off into the forest. "What did I do?"

"You mean other than just make the worst first impression of your life?"

He sighs. "I've had a really long month, Emiko…"

"We both know that's not a good excuse; I think you should apologize."

Although his look is unsure, my friend makes a muffled sigh. "Alright…let's go before they get too far ahead."

It doesn't take us long to catch up with Ameko and the others. Iruka calls out to her, but the teen ignores him. It's not until I begin calling out, too, that she grudgingly comes to a halt. Itachi hovers slightly behind her and Naruto clings carefully to her hand.

Glaring viciously at my friend, she says, "What? Weren't you the one that was so anxious to get back to Konoha to turn in that stupid report?!"

Iruka shakes his head and says with a grimace, "It's too late now anyway; I'll never get it written up in time to hand in tomorrow morning…Look…I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. I'm not usually…what I mean is, I'm not normally…"

"An idiot?" Ameko replies with a small smile.

He chuckles, a slight blush on his cheeks, and scratches absent-mindedly at the scar across his nose. "Yeah…that. Anyway, I'm sorry," he finishes, with a guilty shrug.

The blond simply stares at him for a moment, saying nothing. Then, rolling her eyes with a sigh, she says, "Well…you_ are_ a friend of Emiko's…and she likes Naruto, so her judgment can't be all bad…okay - I'll give you a second chance…but only one."

Iruka looks relieved as I reply with a smile, "Don't worry, Ameko; you just need to get to know him a little better…he grows on you, I promise."

The blond snickers and winks at me. "You mean like a fungus?"

"Exactly!" I reply with a widening grin, reaching out to tug lightly on his ponytail. "And after that you won't be able to get rid of him."

"Hey!" my friend protests, stepping out of my reach. "When did this become 'Pick on Iruka' day?"

Ameko and I both begin laughing, but I grab my friend's hand, encouraging him to relax and share the joke with us. "C'mon Iruka, we're just teasing."

He rolls his eyes and allows a small smile to flicker across his face. "Okay, okay – I guess I kind of deserve it…and I'd like to make it up to everyone; let's go out for ramen tomorrow – my treat – we can meet at Ichiraku for lunch."

"Yes! Ramen!" Naruto crows. "Count me in!" Then, he suddenly looks disheartened and looks over at me. "But…Emiko? Does that mean I have to wait until tomorrow to show you the book I found?"

"Of course you don't have to wait," I reply, my curiosity piqued. "I'd love to take a look."

He grins broadly. "I kept it 'cause I thought you might like it - but it's really old…and it smells kinda funny, too." Taking the book out of his pack, the boy hands it to me, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "Sorry…I think the smell's worse now."

Laughing, I reply, "Well, old books tend to get a bit musty…and I imagine this one has some mildew, too, being in that damp tunnel for so long." Slowly I examine the tome; it's bound in crumbling brown leather, and the cover is plain except for an intricate silver clasp. Rubbing my thumb over the tarnished metal, I can almost make out something carved into the decoration…four outward facing crescents…connected horizontally by a pointed cross…"No way," I whisper, almost to myself, voice tinged with awe.

"What is it?" Iruka's asks, peering curiously over my shoulder.

Naruto leans closer, too, but he's a little short to see what's caught my attention.

With near reverence, I carefully open the book and skim through the faded, hand-written words on the first page. "Naruto…I think…this is the 2nd Hokage's journal…"

The boy's eyes widen with amazement, immediately followed by excitement. "Really?" he asks, putting both hands on mine, trying to pull them down towards him for a better look. "Are you sure?"

Kneeling down next to him, the others crowd around us as I take Naruto's hand and trace it over the clasp. "It's hard to see, but the Senju clan's crest is etched right here. Can you feel it?"

The boy stares at the book with near reverence and then looks up at me, his eyes dancing. "I found something good, huh?"

Grinning, I reply, "You found something _very_ good. Konoha's archivists have been searching for this book for decades; there are several records that suggested its existence, but no one's ever been able to find it…"

"Until now," Ameko states, sounding smug. "I can't wait to see their faces when we show them this."

"I'm especially looking forward to Youta's expression," I respond, sharing a small smirk with the blond. Looking to Naruto, I ask, "Can we take it to them tomorrow, right after lunch?"

He gives me a quizzical look and says, "Why're ya asking me?"

"Well, you found it – it's only right that you be the one to deliver it to the archives."

The boy's expression becomes nervous. "But…they told me never to come back…"

Interrupting, I smile with reassurance. "Don't worry – for this they'll definitely make an exception."

Naruto doesn't look entirely convinced. "Well…I guess as long as you and Ameko are there…okay…I'll do it."

"We'll be right there beside you," the blond replies, giving the boy a comforting hug. Then she looks at me and asks, "Would it be okay if we did lunch early, around 11:30? I've got a mission briefing in the afternoon."

"Sounds good to me. How about everyone else?"

The others nod in agreement, and with our plans for the next day confirmed we cautiously make our way back into the sleeping Konoha, quickly splitting up to head towards our respective homes. Iruka stays with me since his apartment is only a handful of blocks past the shop. When we reach my door I ask, "Do you want some help with your report? I know it's late, but if we pulled an all-nighter you might…"

He shakes his head, interrupting me. "It's over a month's worth of information, Emiko…I'll just have to ask for an extension tomorrow." He sighs, looking miserable.

I know how the people in the missions' office can be. One late report and you're likely to be stuck doing D-rank missions for a month – depending on how generous the staff is feeling at the time. "I'm really sorry…"

Iruka shrugs, cutting me off again. "It's no big deal..." Then he gives me a surprising grin. "I actually kind of had fun – just don't tell Ameko, okay?" I try to suppress a snicker and he gives me a warning look. "Emiko…"

"Okay, okay; I promise not to tell…so, will you at least let me go with you tomorrow to explain what happened? Maybe they'll go easier on you."

He smiles thankfully. "That'd be great, but I was going to go in early – most of them are a bit more forgiving after their first cup of coffee."

"I don't mind," I reply, smiling back. "I got you into this; the least I can do is wake up a little early to help get you out if it. Is 7:30 okay?"

My friend nods. "Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow."

Iruka turns and heads off towards home as I quietly let myself in. Worried about being gone for so long, the first thing I do is head upstairs to check on my father. He's sleeping soundly, but the food I prepared shortly before leaving sits untouched on the nightstand. Frustrated tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. It's been two years and he's not getting any better. I shouldn't still have to sit by his side to make sure he eats…should I? But no matter what I do nothing seems to change. Will I ever get my old life back?

Sighing, not wanting to think about the possible answers to my questions too closely, I gather up the dishes, kiss my father lightly on the cheek, and head back downstairs.

* * *

The day starts much sooner than I want it to; light glaring through my bedroom window in a way that forces me deeper under the covers to escape it. But I made Iruka a promise, one I don't have any right to break, so with an enormous amount of effort, I crawl out of bed and mindlessly begin my morning routine.

I've just finished off the last mouthful of juice when there's a knock on the door. Opening it reveals my friend looking not much better than I feel. "Long night?" both of us ask at the same time, chuckling as we realize we've duplicated our words.

He sighs, fidgeting with a note card in his hand. "I stayed up longer than I should have trying to figure out what I was going to say today. What about you?"

Shrugging, the words stick in my throat.

"You're father?" Iruka asks, already knowing the answer.

"I guess I should be used to it by now…but I keep hoping…"

"Don't worry," he says, softly. "With your help he's bound to get better soon."

"Thanks," I whisper, briefly reaching out to squeeze his hand. Then, forcing myself to shake off the melancholy, I ask, "So, are we ready to go?"

My friend nods with nervous determination. "Let's get this over with."

Our walk to the missions' office is filled with idle chit chat, mostly about horrible D-Rank assignments we've shared together in the past. After all, anything they do to him now couldn't possibly be any worse than what the two of us have been through before…

We're a little less than a block away when a ball of brilliant orange comes zipping around the corner and plows right into us, knocking everyone to the ground in a jumbled heap of arms and legs.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry!" a familiar voice says, as a small body tries to wriggle its way out of our tangled limbs.

"What's the hurry, Naruto?" I ask, as the boy stops moving long enough to glance at my face.

He looks startled, but then grins broadly. "Emiko, Iruka! Hey! I can't talk now, but I'll see you for lunch, kay? Gotta go!" Then he's off, running faster than I would have thought possible.

"I wonder what that was about," I ask, as my friend helps me to my feet and we dust each other off.

"Whatever it was, I don't imagine it was a good thing," Iruka grumbles, rubbing dirt off the end of his nose.

Sighing, I roll my eyes at him. "Would it really be so hard for you to give Naruto a chance? After all it's not like he's the only kid in the world who's ever acted out to get attention." I give my friend a meaningful look.

Iruka blushes, glaring at me half-heartedly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I'm about to respond when suddenly a voice from around the corner shouts, "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" It's followed by other shouts and cries…not quite as loud, so it's difficult to make them out.

"Told you," my friend whispers as we head towards where the voices are coming from.

I ignore him, wondering what could possibly have caused Naruto to get himself into trouble so soon after the incident in the archives. It doesn't take long to track down the source of the commotion. In fact, it's all centered directly outside of the missions' office. There's an acrid looking smoke drifting up out of the open windows, and there are ninja everywhere - some look ill, others just look angry. Iruka quickly heads over to a nearby woman, who's coughing loudly as tears spill out of her red, irritated eyes.

"Suzumi! Are you okay? What happened?"

She grimaces and carefully wipes the tears from her face. "Stink bombs! At least three dozen…" As soon as she says it I begin to detect the faintest whiff of putrification on the air. "That stupid kid set them off all over the office; the stench flooded the building; it's going to take us weeks to get rid of it! Right now the smell is so bad that no one can go inside without wearing a mask – and even that's not helping too much."

"That's awful," my friend replies, voice bordering on insincerity. "So…do you know what we're supposed to do with our reports until then?"

Suzumi shrugs, looking miserable as her eyes continue to water. "Everything we need for processing the paperwork is inside. Obviously we'll have to set-up elsewhere for awhile, but it will be at least three or four days before we can get it all coordinated."

Iruka feigns disappointment, but there's a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "But I have a really important report due today…"

The woman snorts and gestures at all of the ninja milling idly around, "Yeah, you and at least fifty others…" She sighs. "Just come back in a couple of days. If anyone gives you any trouble about turning it in late, tell them to talk to me."

"Really? Are you sure?" he asks.

Nodding, Suzumi says, "Well, it's not like we'll be able to do anything with it before then…but I guess if you really want to turn it in now…"

My friend's eyes go wide with panic. Thinking quickly, I interrupt, "Actually, I offered to look over it last night and accidentally left the papers on my kitchen table. We were just on our way to get them. But if it can wait…"

She sighs. "Whatever - like I said, we can't do anything with the reports right now anyway…"

"Great! Thanks!" I reply with a smile that's probably just a little larger than necessary. "Well…we'll just be on our way then." Grabbing his hand, I tug Iruka away from the office, as a large grin spreads across his face. Once we're far enough away that we won't be overheard, we both stop and let out thankful sighs.

Iruka leans back against the nearest wall, shoulders sagging in relief. "Wow…what are the chances?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugs. "Well…that Naruto would decide to pull another prank on the very day and in the very building that…"

"Wait," I interrupt, beginning to feel a little irate. Did Iruka _really_ not understand that Naruto was intentionally trying to help him? "You honestly think that this was all just a coincidence?"

My friend gives me a confused look. "Well…yeah…I mean, what else could it be?"

Rolling my eyes, I put both hands on my hips and give him a hard, steady glare. "I hope you're acting this dense because you didn't get enough sleep last night, because otherwise I'm gonna…"

"What?! It's not like he pranked the office on purpose…!"

I raise one eyebrow purposefully and cross my arms over my chest, but say nothing.

Iruka looks confused, then uncertain, and finally says, "But…why would he do that? He didn't even know…"

Snorting, I reply, "You spent half the trip complaining about your mission report; he obviously heard at some point and decided to lend you a hand. As for why…I think the answer to that is pretty clear. Despite all the trouble he gets himself into, deep down…"

"…He's a good kid." Iruka interrupts, with a gentle look on his face – one that I'm not sure I've ever seen before.

"Exactly," I reply with a satisfied grin. "Although it sure took you long enough to realize it…"

My friend sighs, blushing slightly. "I guess I can be a little stubborn sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" I ask, just a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Okay, okay - but I still think he's needs to stop trying so hard to get attention."

"Well, maybe if he hung out with you more often you could influence him a bit." Iruka's about to protest, but I rush my words to keep him from interrupting. "Besides, it'll make excellent practice for when you become a teacher at the academy, right?"

My friend's face is a mixture of both acceptance and dismay. "If this is your not-so-subtle way of trying to get me to start watching out for Naruto, the answer is 'No'! I'm not going to be the one the village holds responsible every time he…"

Rolling my eyes, I sigh, "This isn't about hanging out with him ALL the time, I just think you should give it a try every now and then."

Iruka grimaces. "Well…I guess every once-in-awhile I could…"

"Great! We can tell Ameko at lunch; I'm sure it'll be a relief for her to know there are others looking out for him, too."

He sighs. "I suddenly have the sinking feeling that I should've just said no when you asked for my help yesterday…"

"But you didn't," I reply with a wry smile. "And everything happens for a reason."

"Which means what?" my friend asks, one eyebrow raised dubiously.

"Which means that we're all linked…"

"Linked?" Iruka interrupts, with a chuckle. "By what?" He drops his voice down low and mysterious. "The red strings of Fate?"

"Well...not exactly, no. I just think that once your life intersects with someone else's their life becomes a part of yours and vice versa. The decisions Naruto makes will begin to affect us – just like they did today – and likewise the decisions we make will begin to affect him, too.

"So…I guess this means I shouldn't go out drinking tonight with Mizuki," he replies, not able to contain a teasing grin.

Laughing, I shove him playfully in the shoulder. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"I know," my friend whispers. "I'm just not sure how ready I am to be an actual influence on someone else's life."

Taking Iruka's hand, I squeeze it reassuringly. "Don't worry. That's what being a teacher is all about. You're going to do just fine – not just with Naruto, but with all the kids in Konoha."

He chuckles. "I'm several years away from applying for that job, y'know."

"Maybe…but that's no reason not to start influencing now, right?"

My friend nods softly, almost to himself. "You're right…" He pauses, thinking for a moment. "Hey we've got some time before we have to meet the others, right?"

"Yeah, nearly three hours…why?"

"I want to thank Naruto for his help today…and talk to him about why he shouldn't have done it. Will you help me look?"

"Of course." I reply, smiling happily.

As we head out in search for Naruto, I watch my friend closely, noting shoulders that are more centered, a pace that's more self-assured, and a determination I've never seen before. Smiling to myself, I realize that the boy is already starting to change him…and I have no doubt that soon Iruka will begin to do the same.


End file.
